<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You, You, &amp; Me by th3d3adb0y</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102322">You, You, &amp; Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y'>th3d3adb0y</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, M/M, Other, Streddie, bc there is not enough Streddie, they have so much love to give so they give it to each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 04:41:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27102322</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/th3d3adb0y/pseuds/th3d3adb0y</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Leaving Derry had been good for them, of that much he was sure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Stanley Uris, Richie Tozier/Stanley Uris</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You, You, &amp; Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For my wonderful friend Andy's birthday!!! I love you!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leaving Derry had been good for them, of that much he was sure. They didn’t all go to the same school, but Richie, Stan, and Eddie had stayed close to each other to make visits easier. Eddie was in New York City with Bev, the two of them splitting a shitty 1 bedroom apartment. Stan and Richie were in Massachusetts, which hadn’t been Richie’s first choice, but the thought of going to California by himself made him decide that staying in New England was the better option. Ben had gone to Yale, enrolled in their architecture program, one which he had worried about getting into their last two years of high school. The gang had all assisted in photographing their clubhouse for his application, assuring him that he would get in. Bill was still in Maine, but that made sense as Mike had chosen to remain in Derry to help with the farm and after dancing around each other for a while, the two realized that they were very much codependent, even if they pretended otherwise. </p>
<p>Although no one had gone that far away, Richie had still cried in Stan’s shoulder the day Eddie and Bev left, sobs wracking his lanky frame. Stan had just held him, kissing his cheek and head from time to time, letting him just get it out. After he had calmed down Stan had tucked them into Richie’s twin bed, which they barely fit in anymore, and let him sleep on his chest. Richie smiled at the memory. He had been so scared that Eddie and Bev going to New York would mean they would move on and leave the group, even though he knew that was ridiculous and Eddie had told him as much the day before he had gone, shirt abandoned on the floor of the clubhouse, perched in Richie’s lap. </p>
<p>His lips were red and swollen, hickies covering the side of his neck. They had been down there for a couple of hours, waiting for Stan, but Richie had been particularly clingy due to the other’s upcoming departure, so Eddie indulged him (and himself). Tears were running down Richie’s cheeks and Eddie gently brushed them away, placing kisses all over his face and whispering in his ear. </p>
<p>“I will never leave you, Richard Tozier. You’re not getting rid of me, so don’t even try it,” he had told him sternly, brows furrowed. Richie had choked out a laugh, placing a kiss on his wrinkled forehead before pushing him to the floor and taking him apart slowly. </p>
<p>When Stan had eventually arrived, he found them asleep on a blanket, curled around each other, and only partially dressed. He snapped a quick picture before curling up beside his boyfriends and falling into a peaceful sleep. </p>
<p>Now, Richie was a bundle of excitement, waiting for Stan and Eddie to show up from the train station. He had wanted to go with Stan to pick Eddie up, but he had a graveyard shift, and his boyfriends refused to let him run on zero sleep, so instead, he was sitting on the second-hand couch he and Stan had bought (and thoroughly broken in), fingers drumming on his knees. </p>
<p>It had been a long semester. Eddie hadn’t been able to visit at all because of his course load and Richie couldn’t afford to miss a weekend shift, so instead, they had called almost nightly and Stan would make the occasional weekend trip. He longed to touch him, to kiss him, to just see him smile. </p>
<p>At long last, the door opened, revealing his handsome boyfriends. He bounded off the couch, running to Eddie and wrapping him tightly in his arms. </p>
<p>“Hey, Rich,” Eddie greeted around a laugh, arms caught awkwardly between them. He let him go so he could move them and was rewarded with a soft kiss. “Missed you so much,” he whispered against his lips. “Both of you.” He added, looking at Stan with a soft expression. Stan smiled, joining them in their embrace. </p>
<p>That night, the three of them laid curled together in the queen they had splurged on, completely entangled and at peace, just like they were meant to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>